roguetechfandomcom-20200213-history
Chassis Quirks
Some Chassis have quirks. Special effects built directly into it, that grant it unique effects. Most of them are beneficial in some way or another. Except the "Primitive" quirk, its a penalty. Specials Clan mechs Battlemechs with the "Clan Battlemech" quirk have the following benefits: * 125% Spotter distance * 125% Sensor distance * +1 Accuracy with ranged weapons * -2 Accuracy with melee. * -2 Accuracy with DFA * Not able to equip melee weapons. Command Battlemechs with the "Command" quirk have the following benefits: * +1 Initiative Primitive Battlemechs with the "Primitive Design" quirk have the following penalties: * -20% Walk/Sprint Royals Battlemechs with the "SLDF Royal" quirk have the following benefits: * -5% heat generated * -6 heat per turn Prototypes BlackJack G Battlemechs with the "Fire Support Plattform" quirk have the following benefits: * -2 Recoil Butcher Battlemechs with the "Bloodsports" quirk have the following benefits: * -1 Initiative on melee hit Catapult K4 Battlemechs with the "Advanced PPC Capacitator" quirk have the following benefits: * +25% PPC Damager * +20% PPC Heat * cannot equip PPC Capacitor Crab Battlemechs with the "Low Profile" quirk have the following benefits: * +1 Defense Crab 27b Battlemechs with the "Royal Crab" quirk have the following benefits: * +1 Defense * -5% heat generated * -6 Heat per turn Dagger Battlemechs with the "Proto Raven" quirk have the following benefits: * +1 Defense * Reduced Signature and Visibility * Improved Sensors Dreka Battlemechs with the "Prototype HGR" quirk have the following benefits: * +3 Gauss Recoil * +1 Gauss Accuracy * +15% Gauss Damage Enforcer-7S Battlemechs with the "Prototype Gauss Rifle" quirk have the following benefits:" * +5 Gauss Recoil * +3 Gauss Accuracy * +25% Gauss Damage * Cannot use Light Ammo * Cannot use Heavy Ammo Firestarter PM Battlemechs with the "Prototype Flamer" quirk have the following benefits: * +50% Flamer Damage * +50% Flamer Heat Damage * 2X Flamer Heat Generation Hunchback 4GG Battlemechs with the "Field Refit" quirk have the following benefits: * +5 Gauss Recoil * +15% Gauss Damage * +30% Stability Damage * +50% Gauss Minimum Range Hwacha Battlemechs with the "Ambusher" quirk have the following benefits: * +10% Jump Distance * Slightly improved DFA JagerMech 6DD Battlemechs with the "UAC5 Testbed" quirk have the following benefits: * +1 AC Accuracy * -1 AC Recoil JagerMech 7-F Battlemechs with the "Flak AC" quirk have the following benefits: * Improved AC Ranges * -2 AC Recoil Katyusha Battlemechs with the "Artillery TTS" quirk have the following benefits: * +5 Indirect Accuracy * Cannot equip Missile TTS except ArtemisIV Kintaro 18S Battlemechs with the "Streak Testbed" quirk have the following benefits: * -20% SRM Heat generation Panther 9L Battlemechs with the "Prototype Plasma Cannon" quirk have the following benefits: * +1 Plasma Cannon Accuracy * +10% Plasma Cannon Damage * +10 Plasma Cannon Heat Damage Porcupine Battlemechs with the "Spiked Plating" quirk have the following benefits: * -25% Melee Damage taken * Melee bonus * Cannot equip Solaris Spikes Stingray Battlemechs with the "Harasser" quirk have the following benefits: * +20% Walk Distance * +10% Sprint Distance * Slightly reduced Signature&Visibility Super Griffin Battlemechs with the "Prototype Jump Jets" quirk have the following benefits: * +20% Jump Distance * +15% Heat Generated Wolfhound Battlemechs with the "Prototype LAMS" quirk have the following benefits: * -25% Missile Damage Taken * +10 Heat per Turn * Cannot equip AMS/LAMS Wolverine X Battlemechs with the "Weapon X" quirk have the following benefits: * Improved Melee * Improved Stealth * Damage Resistance * Grow Muttonchops * Have a "thing" for Deadpool * Gain ability to sing and dance and do show tunes * Become Australian (if already Australian, become more Australian) Yen Low Wang Battlemechs with the "Deathbringer" quirk have the following benefits: * +2 Auto-Cannon Accuracy * -3 Auto-Cannon Recoil Elites Basilisk Battlemechs with the "Mad Catapult" quirk have the following benefits: * Vastly Superior Cooling and firing arc * 300 Firing Arc * -20% Heat Generated * -20 Heat Per Turn * +30 Max Heat * +20 Overheat Threshhold * Cannot equip Heatbanks and Exchangers Behemoth Battlemechs with the "Dreadnought" quirk have the following benefits: * Bulwark * Superior stability Defiance Battlemechs with the "Flagship" quirk have the following benefits: * +15% Weapon Damage * Cannot Equip TTS * Cannot equip Melee Weapons * Cannot equip PPC Capacitor Echidnae Battlemechs with the "LAM" quirk have the following benefits: * +50% Jump Distance * -12 Heat per turn * Superior DFA * Cannot equip Partial Wings Erinya Battlemechs with the "LosTech Prototype" quirk have the following benefits: Superior Sensors * +1 Accuracy * Minor Melee Buffs Eris Battlemechs with the "War Goddess" quirk have the following benefits: * Improved Weapon Ranges * +10% Weapon Damage * Can only equip Lower Arm Actuators * No Melee * Gemji Battlemechs with the "Melee Crab" quirk have the following benefits: * +1 Defense * +2 Melee Accuracy * +Melee Damage Gladiator Battlemechs with the "Arena Champion" quirk have the following benefits: * Advanced Supercharger and melee boni * +50% Walk distance * +30 Sprint distance * Cannot Equip Supercharger or MASC Goblin Battlemechs with the "Troublemaker" quirk have the following benefits: * -10% Damage Taken * Improved Melee * Cannot equip Combat Shields Joermungandr Battlemechs with the "Artemis V" quirk have the following benefits: * +5 Missile Accuracy * Cannot equip TTS Marauder S7 Battlemechs with the "Solaris Champion" quirk have the following benefits: * +20% Gauss & PPC Damage * +2 Gauss & PPC Accuracy * -10% Damage taken * Cannot Equip Combat Shields * Cannot equip Melee Weapons * Cannot equip PPC Capacitor * Cannot equip TTS Shinigami Battlemechs with the "Death Spirit" quirk have the following benefits: * Vastly reduced visibility and signature * Improved Sensors * +1 Defense Strix Battlemechs with the "Cutthroat" quirk have the following benefits: * Advanced Combat Shield (-20% damage taken) * Improved Melee * Cannot equip Combat Shields Vollstrecker Battlemechs with the "Headsman" quirk have the following benefits: * Vastly superior Stability and DFA Heroes Atlas Danielle Battlemechs with the "Rondema's Atlas" quirk have the following benefits: * +3 Medium Laser Accuracy Atlas Samsonov Battlemechs with the "Grieg's Atlas" quirk have the following benefits: * -3 Recoil Catapult Jenny Battlemechs with the "Butterbee" quirk have the following benefits: * +2 SRM Damage Dragon Yoriosho Battlemechs with the "Syovo's Dragon" quirk have the following benefits: * +10% Laser Damage Grand Dragon Douglas Battlemechs with the "Douglas" quirk have the following benefits: * -12 Heat per Turn Panther Tanaka Battlemechs with the "Hohiro's Panthe'r"' * -10% Laser Heat Generated Stalker Jagawen Battlemechs with the "Torisobo's Stalker" quirk have the following benefits: * -10% SRM Heat generated * +30% SRM Range Thunderbolt Tallman Battlemechs with the "Mary's Thunderbolt" quirk have the following benefits: * +20% Laser Range Victor Li Battlemechs with the "Li Dok To's Victor" quirk have the following benefits: * +100% Crit Chance Warhammer NK Battlemechs with the "Widowmaker" quirk have the following benefits: * -10 Heat per turn * -10% Heat generated * +10 Max Heat * +10 Overheat Threshold Pirates AS5-HAT Battlemechs with the "Birdflipper" quirk have the following benefits: * -1 Defense * +2 PPC Accuracy Cataphract-P Battlemechs with the "Spikey" quirk have the following benefits: * Boosted Melee * Takes Less Melee Damage * Cannot equip Combat Shields Catapult-P Battlemechs with the "Hydra" quirk have the following benefits: * +10% Jump Distance * LRM Ammo is "Pirate Special", reducing ranges, -90 min range, dealing extra damage and have +1heat damage per missile * Cannot equip Special Missile Ammo Dragon Battlemechs with the "Pyro" quirk have the following benefits: * +2 Heat Damage per shot * +50% Heat Damage Dealt * Cannot equip Incendiary Ammo * Cannot equip Inferno Ammo Kraken Battlemechs with the "Eldritch Horror" quirk have the following benefits: * -3 AC Recoil * +2 AC Accuracy * -30% AC Heat Generated * Cannot equip Arm Weapon Mods * Cannot equip TTS Locust-P Battlemechs with the "Backstabber" quirk have the following benefits: * +50% MG Damage * +2 MG Accuracy * -1 MG Recoil Content